


you're a (porn)star

by yourelectriclove



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Bottom Isak, M/M, Mentions of Fingering, Pornstars, Riding, Rimming, Top Even, older Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourelectriclove/pseuds/yourelectriclove
Summary: Isak Valtersen.19.Pornstar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer I've boosted up Isak's age just a little please remember this is an au.

"Honestly Isak keep up, I thought porn stars were supposed to have amazing stamina" Lucas smirks looking back at Isak with a stupid smirk across his far too fresh looking face, it's ten am for gods sake. 

"Fuck right off, you're practically jogging right now" Isak huffs running a hand through his quite tangled curls, he had stuck on one of his trusty snapbacks before leaving his flat, he had no time to sit in front of his bathroom mirror making his curls stand to perfection at eight in the morning. 

"You're just unfit" Henry buts in as he rummages through his rather large rucksack until he pulls out a hotel key. 

Isak fakes a hurt sound rolling his eyes as he's pushed into the large room. "Fuck why are you in such a rush" 

Lucas ignores him nodding happily as he looks around the shockingly large hotel room the company had booked for him. 

"Well they certainly paid big for this, they rented out the entire floor, you must be a special boy Isak" Henry winks as he pulls out his camera bag immediately starting to pull out gadgets even Isak doesn't recognise setting them up at the bottom of the rather large bed. 

"You nervous?" Lucas asks his brows raising but his words are sincere and Isak feels a rush of affection for his manager, he shrugs a little sitting down on the bed and smoothing the pristine sheets with his hands.

"Not really, I'm actually excited" he hums smiling to himself ignoring his racing heart and the flutter of butterflies making their way through his stomach. 

 

"We'll need to do a small interview with you first it'll only take a few minutes, so just make yourself look pretty and we'll be set" 

Isak nods feeling his cheeks heat up at the very thought, because gosh if you told him a year ago he'd be getting ready to film his first porno he'd laugh in your face and tell you where to shove it, but now, now all he feels is excitement and a little bit of his shy nature making him a little nervous but he's sure he'll get over it soon. 

"Are you saying I'm not already pretty Henry?" He replies smirking as Henry rolls his eyes opening the curtains and mumbling about natural light. 

"Of course you're pretty, you wouldn't be our little star of the show if you weren't now would you?" Henry teases right back. 

Isak makes a noise of betrayal as Lucas snorts whilst poking and prodding at the luxurious looking coffee machine with coffee cups that look far too small on display beside it. 

"Wankers" he groans trying to discreetly fix his curls so they fall over his forehead a little giving his innocent look a boost, his viewers go wild for it. 

"Have you heard of Even Bech Næsheim before?" Isak hears Lucas ask from where he's wandered into the en suite and Isak wants to laugh. 

Who hasn't heard of Even Bech Næsheim ? The guy was practically royalty, and Isak felt pretty fucking special that his first ever real shoot would be with him. He was perfect and god had he been in sixteen year old virgin Isak's wet dreams one too many times. 

"Name rings a few bells yeah" Isak giggles pouting at Henry's camera playfully as he does some practice shots. 

"He's very keen to meet you" Lucas smirks helping Henry set up some box lights, the older man looked like he was struggling. 

Isak wants to hit back with a witty "who wouldn't want to me meet me?" But instead he just looks down at his converse covered feet and his pale cheeks heat up again.

"Seriously?" 

"Seriously"  
~  
"So Isak Valtersen" Henry smiles from behind the camera and Isak is so going to tease him about his fake posh tone he uses when they're done. 

"Hey" he giggles lighting leaning back against the pillows, Lucas had told him to just be him and get as comfy as possible for the intro interview, although this was the part he was most nervous about, his cheeks splattered a permanent red but Henry loved it and said it made him look cute and innocent so he didn't even dare try to force his blush away. The more views the better. 

"How old are you Isak?" Henry asks almost in robot mode his eyes flickering from the camera to Isak making sure the lighting doesn't fuck up. 

"I'm nineteen, just turned" he replies almost immediately crossing his legs and trying not to pick at the rips at his trouser legs with nerves. 

"So you're getting fucked by our very own Even today yes?" Henry is so blunt that Isak gasps a little but hides it by chuckling lightly titling his head the tiniest bit. 

"Absolutely" his mind is already running wild with what's going to happen soon but he let's his thoughts settle down, he doesn't want to sport a half hard dick for the remainder of prep. 

"Have you ever been with someone as big as him?" Henry throws in casually and Lucas bites his knuckle to stop himself from snorting with laughter at the way Isak flinches and bites down on the inside of his cheek roughly to stop himself from giving Lucas some well deserved words, he can't help it, he knows how big Even is, he's watched his videos enough times to memorise it. 

"Uh, no I haven't, but I can't wait for it" He breaths out running a hand through his hair and pursing his lips a little bit, and given by the thumbs up Lucas sends him, he's doing a pretty good job. 

"And this is your first time filming an official film for us, you're not feeling nervous at all?"

Isak shakes his head his curls bouncing a little "I mean I'm a little nervous, but It's more like excited nervous, I just don't know what to expect from him" 

"I personally think he'll love you" Henry adds with a reassuring smile and a thumbs up and he stops the camera rolling. 

 

~ 

Porn is easy, or so Isak thought. It's just shagging right? Well wrong, it's actually quite a pain. Literally. 

"Fucking hell" he groans biting down on his thumb as Lucas rips off the wax strip as hard as he can looking far too gleeful as he does so. 

Lucas chuckles loading on another strip on the inside of his thigh "I'm sorry Is, but pain is beauty after all" 

"Couldn't I just of shaved them like always?"

"Your skin could get irritated and waxing is more effective, I don't know why you didn't listen to me and do it yourself yesterday- on three yeah?" 

"Jonas came over and he insisted on watching game of thrones and who was I to object- for fuck sake you said on three!" Isak squeals lightly digging his nails into his hip bone, he's always hated waxing, and Lucas isn't at all gentle. 

"You're all done your majesty, you should be thanking me, you won't get a manager like me who waxes your legs for you willingly I'll tell you now" The older man laughs throwing the strips into the bin beside the toilet and throwing Isak a tub of cocoa butter. 

"You alright in there?" Henry shouts through the door, before opening it hesitantly as if he's scared of what he'll find behind it. 

Isak rolls his eyes lifting a leg on the tub and lathering on the cocoa butter which actually soothes his skin more than he thought.

"Lucas decided to assault my legs" he huffs rubbing the redness on his thigh and wincing dramatically. 

"It's policy that you're completely shaved Isak, in fact you should check his ass Lucas-" 

"No one is waxing my ass are you an idiot?" Isak stares with wide eyes pulling back on his skinny jeans. 

Henry smiles lightly "It's our job Isak!"

"I'm pretty sure you're a camera man and not a beauty therapist" Isak raises his brows pulling on his socks, he can't stand the cold air hitting his toes. 

"You're a porn star and not a comedian, so come on, Even will be here any minute and the rest of the crew, you need to read the script" Lucas interrupts ruffling Isak's curls as he walks out the large bathroom. 

Isak tries not to hurl abuse at him, his curls were already messier than usual, and instead gives him the finger. He's feeling impatient and giddy now, Even would be here any minute, he stands up giving himself a once over in the mirror, he wanted to look quite cute knowing that's the image that he had to keep up, the cute shy cock hungry twink, which to be honest, wasn't far from the truth. 

The sweater he had on was a little oversized spilling over his collarbones showing them off a little, the hem of the sweater just covering his ass, he liked this look actually, he liked that he looked.. pretty. 

"Isak, Even and the boys are here, and your lazy ass needs to at least give the script a once over" Henry hums popping his head around the door. Isak nods, smiling a little. 

There's those butterflies again, rumbling up his tummy. 

He breathes out a long sigh, giving himself a mental prep talk, everything would be fine, Even would be nice, he knew it. His heart stutters as someone clears their throat right behind him. 

"Well aren't you the prettiest thing" 

Isak jumps slightly turning around so quick he's probably gave himself whiplash, and standing leaning against the door was Even, Even with the widest kindest smile and his messy but so soft looking hair, his arms crossed as he chuckles at Isak's expression. 

"I'm Even" he holds his hand out to Isak, and fuck Isak wants to faint because videos do not do this man justice. He smiles holding his hand out.

"Isak" he murmurs fighting off the god damn blush as Even interlocks their fingers and squeezing them lightly as if he wanted to comfort him. 

"You seem a little nervous" Even mumbles his eyes twinkling as he talks quietly like he doesn't want the crew, that Isak suddenly remembers are right behind them talking loudly about angles, to hear them. 

Isak swallows almost whining as Even drops his hand but still looks at Isak intensely and it's like they hadn't just met literally twenty seconds ago. 

"I am a little, but I'll be fine once we you know- get started" he clears his throat looking anywhere but at Even's face or his thick slightly chapped lips that he's currently biting. 

"Jesus you're fucking cute" he chuckles twirling one of Isak's curls around his large, wow, really large finger. 

"I am not" he huffs pulling away and making himself busy by packing away his body butter. 

"Have you read over the script" Even asks sitting down on the closed toilet lid and watching Isak as he sits down on the edge of the bathtub, Isak feels like they're having a normal conversation and not talking about how they're going to have sex. 

"I've, eh, rifled through it" he looks at Even from under his lashes biting the inside of his cheek a little. 

Even licks over his lips before bursting out in loud laughter. "Fuck, you're such a bad liar" 

Isak scoffs "Me? A bad liar? Please" 

Even raises his brows leaning forward leaning his elbows on his kneecaps, it makes Isak swallow and look down again, he hates himself for being this bashful. 

"So you know that you're riding me then? And that I'm eating you out? Hm?" 

Isak practically chokes on his tongue his nails digging into his thigh. Even's a tease, he can already tell that he's going to take pleasure from torturing him. 

"oh baby" Even murmurs standing up and walking towards Isak, slowly leaning down so he's leaned on his knees his hands on Isak's thigh and he's so close, so close Isak can smell his aftershave and the minty smell off his breath, so close he can see his acne scars that just make him even more beautiful and Isak, god Isak can't breathe. 

"We're going to have such a good time" Even whispers his fingers gripping Isak's jaw gently, running his thumb across his bottom lip and then he's gone. Standing up sending Isak a wink and raise of his eyebrows, before walking out the bathroom and into the rowdy bedroom area leaving Isak with shortness of air and tighter jeans. 

~

"I know the drill by now" Even rolls his eyes playfully as Charlie, one of the video directors, gives them the run down. 

"Anyway as I was saying, just be yourselves and forget about the camera's, forget about us, if I need you to stop I'll just say so otherwise we'll be in complete silence" 

Isak nods swaying his body back and forth not sure if he should sit on the bed yet where Even is currently sitting, his long ass legs spread wide and Isak doesn't know if he wants to drop to knees in between them or sit on his dick. 

"If you hear sounds of us taking pictures, don't be startled, we just need a few pictures for the thumbnail and hopefully you'll be on the homepage by tomorrow" Charlie ends with a wink and Isak just nods obediently. 

"Anything else?" Even asks his eyes glimmering and he looks so casual Isak is almost envious. 

Charlie scoffs obviously used to Even's banter "yes, actually, Isak I know this is a first time for you so please I remind you we can stop anytime you feel uncomfortable, if you need more lube or more preparation just say so, 'kay?" 

The blonde nods smiling at the man who sends him one back, there's five people in here, he catches Lucas' eye from where he's sat on the coffee table and he sends him a reassuring smile that makes him feel a little better. 

"C'mon baby" Even says lowly patting his lap and oh. This is really happening. The heat from the box lights aren't the only things making him feel hot around the collar as he walks over and straddles Even's lap, the older boys hands immediately going to his ass to steady him. 

"From the minute I saw you, I wanted to kiss you so bad" Even says lowly and nobody is really stopping him from speaking so Isak supposes they're allowed to communicate in some way. 

"What's stopping you now?" He whines a little as Even squeezes his ass his nails digging into the denim of his jeans. 

Even huffs out a laugh, his breath hits off Isak's lips and he almost cries out in frustration when the boy doesn't immediately kiss him breathless. 

"God, Isak, you don't have a fucking clue do you?" Even has such a deep tone it makes a shiver wrack through Isak's body and he can't help but grip Even's hair a silent beg on the tip of his tongue. He shakes his head, his eyes feeling hazy and he forgets that there's five sets of eyes watching them, all he can focus on is Even, he hardly knows him but jesus he's making him want to do sinful things. 

Even's lips are on his before he has the chance to say a word and it's so good, wet and messy, Even's tongue runs along his own and he bites down and sucks Isak's own into his mouth in a way that makes the younger boy cry out, his cock is already chubbing up and he can feel Even's hardness on his ass, in the perfect position between his cheeks, he can practically feel him pulsing against his hole. 

"Fuck" he croaks out as Even pulls away for air and grips Isak's hips, holding on tight to the little meat there as he flips him around until Isak's on his back with his legs spread and his chest heaving. 

"Off" he whines lowly gripping Even's plain white shirt and the older boy smirks pulling it off his chest immediately, he throws it behind him, he isn't really muscular, but his chest is defined and his stomach is soft and Isak wants to kiss down the sparse happy trail leading to his cock. 

"You too baby hm?" Even says softly his skilled fingers unbuttoning Isak's jeans as quick as his fingers can, purposely dragging his hand down his cock as he pulls them off his smooth legs. Isak's going crazy for it, his hands twitching with the need to just touch the boy everywhere, he wants his mouth on Even's lips and neck, wants to lick down his stomach and suck down his cock, but Even's in charge here, and Isak wants to give him full power, he wants to be good. 

"You're so soft everywhere, it's fucking beautiful" Even murmurs as he leans down spreading Isak's thighs with his hands, he's so good at this, he's perfect as he sucks on to the soft skin, pressing wet kisses along the most sensitive parts of Isak's thighs, he whines lowly his legs twitching and trying to close but Even doesn't let him, he keeps them wide and open, his teeth biting down on the skin until Isak squeals his hands moving from Even's shoulders to his hair. 

"You're teasing me" Isak whispers licking at his already wet open lips. 

Even just smiles his fingers teasing the band of Isak's white boxers, he's stunning and Isak has never felt so lucky. 

"I bet you're even soft inside" 

Isak throws his head back at Even's whispered words a groan falling from his lips and he's so hot, he's already sweating the sweater clinging to his skin and falling off his shoulders, Even isn't really helping. 

"Can I see? Let me see how you feel?" Even looks up his eyes wide as if he's asking for the last meal he'll ever eat, his eyes bright and wide but Isak can see how desperate he is and it's such a confident boost. 

Isak doesn't know how Even just fucking knows how to get him going, but right now, Even owns him and his heart has never drummed this hard and his hands have never been this needy and he just wants him. Anything he'll give him. 

"Yes" is all he can mumble back before Even's hand grips his jaw again, his fingers almost petting him as he stares intensely into Isak's eyes, and he didn't know it would be like this, he didn't know how connected he would feel to a complete stranger, but he feels safe and cared for and he can see the unsaid words in Even's stare and he nods lightly letting Even kiss him wet and loud before he pulls back biting down on Isak's jaw a little. 

No marks, is one of the rules, but Isak wants them, he wants Even to suck his neck and bite his collarbones but he's not allowed and Isak has never hated rules as much as he does at the moment, now he knows how good Even's lips feel on his thigh and jaw, on his mouth. 

"Come on then, turn over for me" Even's voice is so firm yet soft and inviting, Isak just nods turning around on his hands and knees arching his back and it's almost like he's presenting his ass to Even. He faintly hears the voice of a camera clicking and he can't help the small smirk that falls on his face, he knows he must look somewhat good right now. 

"Fuck, Isak" Even's hands are on his ass pulling down his underwear so they're around his thighs and he's completely open.  
He closes his eyes gripping the fluffy pillow with white knuckles as Even grips his ass holding his cheeks apart and he's just staring, he can hear Even's heavy breaths and his nails dig into his ass, Isak hopes he leaves marks. 

"I was right" is all Even mumbles and his finger is trailing down Isak's crack and he's god damn petting his opening, thumbing at the pink skin, Isak whines, high and needy, his ass pushing back against his touch. His thighs already feel shaky and tense, he can feel precum drip from the pink head of his cock that Even's completely ignoring, but Isak's good, and he won't touch unless he's been told to. 

He's already open and ready to go, he spent an hour fingering himself open last night after Jonas left, then he used his buttplug just to make sure he was fully prepared, he knows most guys hate having to prep their partner, it's time consuming, but Isak enjoys it so much. 

The first touch of Even's tongue makes him flinch and his mouth opens letting out a high noise, his breath catching in his throat. 

"I want it" he ends up whining as Even starts to kiss his ass cheeks and around his perineum. 

"you want it?" Even's hand is suddenly in his hair gripping his sweaty curls and pulling his head up, it's rough and his scalp stings but all he can do is nod side eyeing Even who's face is so so close now he can see every freckle, every mark on his skin. 

"Look at you Isak, how lucky am I hm?" Even whispers ever so quietly and then they're kissing again, it's so sloppy but Isak blames it on his lack of concentration, but he kisses back hard digging his tongue into Even's mouth and biting his chapped lips until Even pulls back with a groan and wide eyes. 

"The things I'm going to do to you" 

And then he's back down at Isak's ass pulling his cheeks apart and practically dives in. Isak squeals his hands scrabbling to grip anywhere because god Even is so good, it's sloppy and he can feel wet dripping down his balls but it's so hot it makes him moan even louder. Even's tongue is heaven and his groans are a sin, his tongue is almost fucking into his hole at a fast pace and it's so obvious Even knows exactly what he's doing, Isak feels shaky again, whines and whimpers falling from his mouth every second. 

Even slows down, his tongue teasingly flicking back and forth across Isak's hole, nipping at the pink skin around it. 

"Oh god" Isak muffles a sob into the pillow as Even slips a dry finger into him, it stings but the pain is also inviting, he thrusts back against it. 

"So nice of you to open yourself for me baby" he looks back at Even who's looking at him like he's some sort of piece of art hanging on a wall in a gallery, he finally pulls off his jeans and boxers leaving his large dick out and open, Isak's mouth waters at the very sight. 

"You should know though, I would of liked to fuck you open with my fingers" Even breathes out grabbing the bottle of lube Lucas so generously left at the bottom of the bed along with five or six already opened condoms. 

Isak just huffs his eyes feeling sort of teary as Even pulls away completely from his ass. The lack of contact doesn't last long as Even's hands are on him once again this time turning him around and lifting his body up so Isak has no other choice but to wrap his limbs around Even's larger body, Even kisses him like he's all that matters to him in that moment, his tongue fucking against Isak's as he sits back against the headboard lowering Isak on his lap. 

Isak hears the click of the obnoxious camera again and he swallows roughly, Even tilts his head his hand cupping Isak's cheek. 

"It's just us okay? me and you, no one else" Even murmurs lightly his thumb rubbing Isak's hot cheek far too gently for someone in this situation. 

He nods and starts rocking his ass back against Even's dick, the hardness against his ass was far too enticing, and the reaction he gets from Even makes him blush all over, the boy groaning out Isak's name, his large hands gripping Isak's small waist. 

"you're so hungry for it" it's a statement not a question and Isak nods finally pulling the fucking sweater off his body, throwing it on the floor and immediately nipping his nipples lightly, Even all out moans his hands guiding Isak on his dick harder. 

"Such a cock whore, you're so needy, you're going to ride me so good baby boy aren't you?" 

Isak is never usually one to get off to dirty talk but right now he thinks he could cum untouched at Even's dirty words whispered right into his ear. He sobs loudly his back arching as Even wraps a hand around his neglected cock, barely moving just rubbing his thumb in circles along the head as he lays wet kisses on Isak's pale throat. His thighs are shaking and his hands gripping Even's shoulders, he can't take it, he's either about to faint or cum. 

"You're going to grab the condom and lube and you're going to put it on me okay baby?"  
Isak nods scrabbling to get the things they need, catching sight of wow, the five other people watching them and the cameras. He swallows, trying to get his mind to ignore them and to just focus on Even. 

It's just you and me, it's just you and me,it's just you and me-

"Don't leave me waiting all day Isak" Even chuckles a genuine smile on his face as Isak struggles to open the lube with a pout on his face. He ignores him instead sending him a small smile of his own. 

The condom goes on easily enough, and he feels amazing when Even moans loudly at the feeling of Isak's hands on his dick, he admits he did rub the lube on him slower and more sexually than he intended but he just loves hearing Even moan for him. 

"At your pace love okay?" 

"Okay" his voice is quiet and he focuses on going slow, it would be tragic if he went too fast and ended up tearing something. 

Even is amazing, he guides Isak down slowly, his mouth working on his neck or across his cheekbones. 

"You feel amazing Isak" he says quietly into his ear his teeth biting down on the soft lobe. 

Isak is on the verge of sobbing, his eyes roll back as Even's cock stretches him out, he isn't used to this type of girth but dare he say he loves it, he loves how deep Even is inside him, loves that the feeling is so good he doesn't even notice Henry and Micheal right beside them getting closer shots. He doesn't notice the cameras or the lights or anything. All he feels, all that surrounds him is Even. 

Even groans his hands spreading Isak's ass to make it a little easier for him "Good boy, so good" 

Finally he's seated, and Even's cock pulses inside him "you're so fucking big" Isak squeals softly his hands on Even's shoulders leaning into the touch of Even's hands on his thighs, he's just rubbing the soft skin in the most calming way. 

"But you love it" Even mumbles back raising his brows as Isak begins bouncing slowly, steadying himself with Even's arms before he begins moving exactly the way he craves.

The camera is in his face, he can sense it, so who blames him for putting on a show for the camera? 

He whines loudly his fingers pinching at his nipples as he bounces hard, Even's dick is perfect, fills him so good, and makes him see stars. His thighs are shaking and his nails are dragging down Even's chest as he impales himself on his large cock over and over. 

Even, he's like an animal, kissing and biting down on Isak's skin, his hands holding the globes of Isak's ass open wide, his fingers rubbing at Isak's sensitive rim. 

"Look so beautiful while fucking yourself on my dick" Even groans into his ear, and the guys are straining to get the camera to pick up on Even's words. 

Isak forgets that this is a job, that this is nothing, literally just sex, nothing more, never anything more. 

He ignores his running mind, instead he goes faster, he whines louder, he moans like he's dying and coming back to life all at once, Even's hitting his prostate once every five or so thrusts and the little jolt of pleasure when he does makes him absolutely delirious. 

Even thrusts up, and Isak fucking almost screams, it's too much, too much but he can't get enough, especially when Even grips his cock and rubs his head just right, just so, that Isak twitches and shakes, fucking himself down on Even until his thighs are shaking and his mind clouds and he barely registers anything as his orgasm rips through him. 

He shakes and moans throwing his head back while his eyes swim in his socket, Even's back is going to need serious ice later became his nails grip and scratch and he cums all over Even, his mind and ears and sight are all fuzzy. 

Even is whispering praises into his ear his hands gently guiding Isak on his dick. 

Isak doesn't give himself a chance to breath as he begins to move again, his thighs hurt so bad and his heart feels like it's humming in his chest but he needs this to be good for Even. 

"Jesus" Even groans loudly his fingers moving to Isak's mouth and he drops his lips open immediately letting Even's fingers in and sucking them, biting down on them to stop the whines that rip out his throat, he feels incredibly over stimulated, and the intense pleasure turning to pain but he doesn't stop until Even moans loudly and he giggles lightly his chest heaving as Even fills the condom with his hot cum. 

Their chests heave and Isak slows down his thrusts until he's completely still, Even leans their foreheads together breathing harshly. 

Isak fainty hears Henry clap his hands together, laughing before yelling "cut!" and Isak closes his eyes because this is over now. 

Even laughs rubbing their noses together his hand gripping Isak's jaw gently, looking into his eyes. 

"baby boy, you're going to be a star"

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read yet so any mistakes are mine  
> tell me what you think?
> 
> also I may make this into a series


End file.
